lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
The Oasis
A boulder falls and seems headed for Judy Robinson and Major Don West. The boulder manages to pin Don’s leg. Don's leg is caught wedged between some rocks and Professor John Robinson helps break him free. Dr. Zachary Smith, as could only be expected, is a late arrival. "Can I help?" he inquires. Later, aboard the Jupiter II, John Robinson writes about their greatest issue, the conservation of water on this currently hot, arid planet. The temperatures run the gamut of extremes. Don and John comment about the lack of water. Don says in jest, "I wouldn't plan on putting a swimming pool in this season." Later Don also says, “There's not enough water to moisten a toothbrush." John calculates they have enough water for fourteen days. The tank is checked and it appears to be missing much more water than first indicated. There's actually enough water for just twenty-four hours. Both men don't believe it could have evaporated that quickly. Where has the water gone? They wonder if Smith could be involved. Sure enough, Dr. Smith is showering with The Robot's assistance using the last of the drinking water. John actually becomes enraged and says to Smith, "I oughta kick you clear into orbit for taking a shower at a time like this." Smith indicates he was losing precious bodily fluids. How this connects with the need for a shower remains a mystery. Their lives are hanging in the balance thanks to Smith misuse of water resources. John tells the soapy Dr. Smith to dry off and come into the Jupiter II. John is calling an emergency meeting about the water crisis. During the meeting, Mrs. Maureen Robinson comes to Smith's defense indicating he may not have understood the gravity of their situation. "Thank you dear lady," appreciates Smith. John decides that the family will be looking for some water undergound. Soon, the entire family, plus Don, Smith, Robot, and even Debbie the bloop, are walking upon the dry sandy terrain, in their efforts to locate water. During the search, Will Robinson unintentionally gives Smith a few jabs about his age. Smith is too hot and tired to continue and he abandons the family mission and returns to the Jupiter II. The family stumbles upon a watering hole with big chunks of fruit float to the surface. The fruit seems to float to the surface precisely when John Robinson touches the water. The family grabs a bunch for testing back at the ship. Debbie is disinterested in waiting and nibbles some of the fruit unobserved. Later back at the Jupiter II, Mrs. Robinson finds Dr. Smith outside of the ship eating all of the untested fruit. She tells Smith they could be poisonous. Smith acts the like a selfish dimwit and seems worried only about himself. The family reckons all they can do is sit and wait for any symptoms that might appear on Smith. This launches Dr. Smith into full on coward mode. He acts a blathering reject of a coward that is insulting to cowards. Smith upset that he could be possibly poisoned runs away into the dessert, away from the Jupiter II. The family looks for Smith since he is now missing. The family try to argue the situation and Judy acts as a devil's advocate of a sort. She wonders if she would have eaten the fruit. There is some good insight here into protocol and family training for their mission. Judy is really having trouble with her conscience. She feels guilty for not being kind to Smith. Mrs. Robinson is the voice of reason. "I don't like to speak ill of him, but he wasn't always very likeable you know." During this time, Smith is busily recording his final words on a reel to reel tape recorder that he had snagged from the Jupiter II. Back at home camp, Don indicates one of the fuel cells is damaged in the water dispenser. Troubling times are ahead. The family needs to pray for rain if they are to survive. Meanwhile Smith has passed out and night turns into bright, blistering day. John, Don and Will decide to go look for Smith. Will indicates Smith may be dead at this point and Don replies, "Don't be surprised if I give out three loud cheers." “That's cruel,” says Will. Don appears to be the only one aware that Smith is not a team player and is a treacherous fly in the ointment. John checks in with camp and asks Maureen to check the fruit culture. She reports there is "bacterial motion on the slide." There is clumping. This indicates the fruit is not safe to eat. Penny goes to the window and finds Debbie is growing as a result of eating the fruit. It turns out Debbie is growing into a type of giant chimp. "At least she still seems to be friendly," says Maureen. Our trio of male heroes happen upon Smith's reel to reel recording. Not they know that they’re going in the right direction. Smith is very much alive. He is now a giant Smith. Smith is so angry and nasty towards the Robinson family, that when the trio stumbles upon giant Smith, he throws a tree at them. He's as tall as three men and just as strong. Smith has somehow transformed into a kind of raging animal beyond sheer height alone. John and Don cannot seem to be able to reason with Smith. Will rationalizes to his father he can reason with Smith. Professor Robinson has Smith in his laser sight. Hopefully Will can reason with their stowaway beast. Will tells Smith the fruit he ate made him grow. Smith says the sun is toying with his vision. Smith grovels with tears and calls himself a freak. He sneezes on the family and whips up a good wind. "What a fate," he cries. John, Don, and Will, decide to head back to camp, leaving the depressed Smith to himself. Back at the Jupiter II, John reckons the pituitary gland is out of control for Smith. Maureen feels he is "a very lonely and frightened man right now." Maureen says that she would like to see Smith. Maureen approaches Smith and he sneezes on her creating a high wind. Maureen tells Smith he's the same as he always was and even calls him a brave man. He laughs as Maureen attempts to placate him. Smith whines they'll be no bed big enough for him. He sneezes on her again and he figures he may have a cold. She tells him the sooner they get him back to the ship the better. Smith finally decides to return with Maureen to the Jupiter II. Day turns to night and Debbie and Smith are sneezing up a storm together. Soon a rainstorm arrives and soaks both Debbie and Dr. Smith to the bone. However, they are both shrunken back to normal size by the falling rain. Smith enters the Jupiter II hand-in-hand with Debbie. As the family watches with laughter, Smith stoically leads Debbie to the elevator where they descend to the lower deck. Notes: Although eating the fruit attempts to expain Smith's height, none are given for his uniform. Smith's entire uniform grows along with him....then shrinks back to normal when Smith shrinks back to normal. Actually, Smith should have burst through his clothing, tearing it to shreds when he began to enlarge. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season One